Oblivious
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: It's so amazing how you can be oblivious to something, for so long, and not realize it, until it's too late. Albert x Miranda with implied Albert x Emillie


**~ Oblivious ~**

_It's so amazing how you can be oblivious to something for so long and not realize it until it's too late…..(I do not own The Legend Of Dragoon)_

Miranda never believed in love. She hated fairy tales where the prince would save the princess from a fiery dragon. She didn't believe in mushy gushy crap like that and didn't care much for others who believed in it. But when she first met King Albert…her philosophy changed.

Of course she has experienced love before. Like the love and devotion she had for her sisters and Queen Teresa, even her friends. But something about this one was different. This single man could make her go weak in the knees and make her smile in her sleep. It was true that the events surrounding Miranda confused her but she knew the only time she was truly happy, is when she was with Albert. She finally realized it, she finally accepted it..on the day of his engagement to Princess Emilie...

* * *

Miranda was sitting on the window sill of the _'Crystal Palace' _watching the clouds go by. Part of her envied those clouds because they were able to watch Albert, to breathe him in, and take in the beautiful masterpiece. Too deep in her thoughts she didn't see a white dove graze against her hand. In it's mouth it held a very fancy looking envelope. _'Oh' _Miranda thought taking it from its mouth. "Thank you.". Miranda carefully opened the envelope, it looked important and official and she didn't wanna ruin the beautiful thing. She slipped her finger under the flap, sliding her finger accross it and attempted to open it. She began getting tired of trying to open it neatly and decided to tear the damn thing open. She was stricken back by confetti exploding from it. '_What the..?'. _Miranda inspected the card inside. It had gold and silver lettering on front that read: You're Invited. Miranda rarely left the palace unless to go get groceries so she didn't socialize with the townsfolk. So she was never invited to anything unless it was from…._'Oh no..'. _She didn't have to read it to know who it was from because she had a feeling, and her feeling was usually right.

* * *

" I look stupid Meru." Miranda looked at herself in the mirror. She was now shopping for bridesmaids dresses with Meru. [Rose was not intending the wedding for personal reasons and Shanna had gotten her shopping done early.]. Miranda was wearing a black, sleeveless sun dress with two giant bows; one on her chest, and the other right below it. Her blonde hair was sporting a silver butterfly headband with swarovski crystals. Meru clasped her hands together with a dreamy look on her face.

"Miranda you look sexy whaddya talkin' about?" Meru chirped analyzing the flushed Miranda from head to toe. Meru was wearing a similar dress except it was the length of a gown and instead of the bows it had sequenced swirls at the neckline. She had a matching black ribbon to tie up her sapphire blue hair and she was wearing, to Miranda, an unnecessary amount of makeup. She looked more like a hooker than a bridesmaid but Miranda didn't want to be the one to tell her that. "And I bet Albert would agree with me..". Hearing those words made Miranda's blush spread across her face like a wildfire. _'How does she know about my crush on him, I haven't told anyone.'. _But Miranda wasn't going to admit that to the amused Meru. She wasn't going to let her think she won so Miranda said:

"I have no idea what you're talking about.". Although Miranda was very strong woman her words were soft and slurred. Her blush was reddening and her eyes were fixed to the ground. So of course even to the 'bright' Meru it was obvious to her Miranda was lying.

"Oh Miranda _everybody _knows you've fallen for Al. Well everyone except him. So okay it's everybody minus Al…and Kongol…and Emillie…".

"OKAY I GET IT!!" Miranda snapped walking away to pay for the dress. She douldn't stand it anymore. She wouldn't let one guy rule her life. She would find him and tell him….tell…him…_'Tell him what? Albert I love you, I can't live without you. Can't wait to be in your wedding?!!'. _Miranda began laughing at her thought but her laughing slowly became soft sobbing. People walking past her by the street probably thought she was crazy but she didn't care right now. _'Maybe..maybe I should tell him..I mean I know he's getting married in a week but…I need to get this off my chest.'_. So Miranda decided to seek out her prince.

* * *

Albert was running his fingers through his honey nut golden hair in a flustered manner. Miranda felt alittle guilty interrupting him when he was obviously stressed but she couldn't keep her feelings hidden for any longer.

"Uh..Albert?" Miranda sqeaked placing a hand on his shoulder. Albert smirked and turned around facing her. His ocean blue eyes sparkled and Miranda felt lost in them.

"Why hello Miranda, what brings you by?" Albert asked resting his hands below his chin in a pondering position.

"Al..Albert..the..re's some..thing something I need..to..get..off my ch..chest.". Miranda was surprised she even choked out the words she struggled so hard on. Albert got up from his sitting position to look Miranda directly in the eye. His smile remained on his face but it seemed to hint some amusement, smiliar to Meru's awhile ago.

"If this is about your infatuation with me, Meru already told me about it.". Now it was Miranda's turn to look flustered. Albert chuckled and sat back down on his bed. Miranda sat beside him without seeing if it was alright with him first.

"So…what do you think?" Miranda asked twirling one of the blonde locks framing her face. Albert's smile faded and in its place a stern look was plastered.

"Miranda, I think you're a very nice and intelligent young lady but you do realize you..well Meru..told me at the worst time? I'm getting married to Princess Emilie in less than 168 hours." Albert stated with a serious tone. Miranda sighed, she knew she was too late but she wanted to admit her feelings to him.

"I know I know, but I just wanted to tell you how I felt, how much I wanted you, how—". Miranda was interrupted by a warm sensation on her lips. She knew immediately Albert had kissed her. His lips were so soft and tasted of kiwi. It started as a gentle kiss but Miranda wanted more. She felt Albert try to pull away but she pulled him back in, holding his wrists tightly and licking his lips hungrily for access inside his mouth. After some time Albert allowed it and Miranda began to explore his mouth. They got alittle more physical; Albert placed his hands on her hips and Miranda traveled her hands up his shirt. Before the kiss could develop more footsteps outside the bedroom door followed by Lisa and Emillie's voices could be heard. Miranda took that as her cue to leave as she pulled away from Albert and made her escape out the window.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The day of the wedding….**_

The week seem to go by fast. Miranda still couldn't get over the kiss she shared with Albert. It was so passionate yet mysterious at the same time. Did it mean Albert felt the same way or was he just doing that to make her feel better? Things between the pair were awkward since than and neither made eye contact through the entire thing. However the only time when Albert looked at her was when the the usher asked the couple to read their vows. Albert volunteered first and cleared his throat.

"All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives.". Alberts gaze kept fixing to Miranda, to the usher, then back at Emilie. Emilie smiled and began to read the vow she had written.

"Albert, I offer you not the 'summer of my life' but the autumn, brisk and vibrant. I promise to be a companion worthy of your precious friendship. I pledge you compassion in good times and bad; encouragement in sickness and health. It is my intent that our life together include our large circle of friends and loving families. We'll cherish the memories of our individual pasts; and create our new life as we go now together.". Emillie cried finishing her vow.

"Now is there anyone who may object to this couple's love?". Miranda wanted to run over to Albert and shout _'I do because I love you Albert! I need you more than I need air. I want you more than anything else in this world!'. _But instead Miranda kept silent.

"You may now kiss the bride." The usher said. Albert and Emilie shared a short but deep kiss that Miranda envied even though she practically had a make-out session with him just a week ago. After the kiss, Princess Emilie tossed the bouquet and Miranda watched as girls fought to catch it. Shanna even made Dart try to catch it for her. Miranda snorted. _'How pointless.'_ She thought completely ignoring the scene. She walked over to get a slice of cake but fell when a unknown object hit her straight in the back.

"Awww!! No fair Miranda got the bouquet!!" Meru pouted crossing her arms over her chest in a childish way. Miranda dusted her self off and picked up the flowers. She saw Albert wink at her and Miranda blushed pressing the flowers to her heart. Although she loved Albert more than anything she took the bouquet as a sign. Maybe, just maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe they were meant to be with another person. Miranda now understood what love was; love was not about finding the 'right' person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning but how much love you build 'till the end. _'It's amazing how you can be so oblivious to something as simple as love.'_. Miranda knew this wasn't the end..it was only the beginning….

**

* * *

**

**A/N – This was just an idea that popped into my head and I wanted to type down. Although Albert and Miranda are not a canon pair from LOD is still think their very cute together. Thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R! ^-^**


End file.
